Twisting Potter
by SunflowerChildCm
Summary: Hopefully a new twist on potter. Not quite sure. I just know that sometimes i get sick of the same old thing. Hope ya like


This is going to be full of grammar mistakes so if you wanna read my story just deal alright? I just got bored over the summer and just decided to write.. so that's what im doing.. im writing.. I do hope you enjoy this :D

Disclaimer.. some characters not mine.

"_Where am I?"_ Lily Evens thought as she awoke with a crick in her neck and an aching back. She didn't remember anything about last night. She did however vaguely remember a party in the common room.

"Morning Evans" She sat up with a start slamming into James Potter's head as he was leaning over to examine her state.

"What in the devil happened to me? And where am I? Potter what did you do!" She was angry and James could tell. He for a moment hesitated before telling her what had happened last night.

"Well… Padfoot decided to throw a party, ya know because of our win over ravenclaw. And when you decided to come down and try and shut the party down. Padfoot took it upon himself to smack you over the head with a book, a very very large one might I add. And well you kind of took a spill and slammed your head into the corner of the coffee table. Knocking you out. Well that caused a big row between me n Padfoot. Since im head boy and all I shut the party down for you and I took you here and let you sleep in my bed while I slept on the floor. Seeing as I can't go to the girl's dormitories and I couldn't very well carry you all the way to the head's dormitories.

"Oh my Jeese." Was all she could sputter.

"So how are you feeling? And don't worry about Sirius he's got detention with Snape for a week."

"Are you serious? You actually punished him? I've never seen you punish anyone for any legible reason especially your best friend."

"Well I figured he deserved it. I mean I would have d-done it if he did it to an-nyone." He said covering up his feelings for her, not very well. "So how are you feeling?" He asked for the second time.

Catching on to his nervous and sweet mood she decided it would be a waste to be mean to him. "Im fine, I have a splitting head ach, aching back, and a huge crick in my neck. Im alright though."

"Here drink this, It's a head ach tonic. My mom made a stock for me because I get migraines a lot. It should help."

"Thanks, and thanks for taking care of me."

" Oh, it's no problem at all."

" You want something to eat? I had the house elves make up a breakfast tray for you."

"Wow thanks, sure id love something."

" Here ya go, and don't act so surprised it's not like im the meanest git in school."

"oh im sorry. I really don't mean to be so shocked it's just ive never seen you this nice before."

"Yea well, id ruin my rep now wouldn't it?" He answered with a cocky grin.

"So what time is it?" Lily asked as she munched on her cinnamon toast. She had wondered how the elves knew that this was her favorite, seeing as how it was never served in the great hall.

"It's about 1:30. You slept for a long time. I was starting to worry, if you didn't wake up soon I was going to take you to see Madam Pomfrey."

"We still need to plan the Halloween ball."

"Gosh Lily rest a bit, we can worry about the ball later."

"Alright alright." She made her way to stand up and started to feel dizzy and quickly sat back down.

"Here just stay here for awhile rest and such, is there anything you need from your room? I can go get it if ud like."

"Could you just bring me the brown book by my bed on my nightstand? Please."

"Sure, ill be back in a jiff. You get some rest." And with that he scuttled out of the room.

Cmucmucmucmucmucmucmucmucmucmucmucmucmucmucmucmucmucmucmu

James walked down the damp, cold, corridors of hogwarts, seeing as how it was winter and the bloody school had no heat it got quite chilly. As he made turn after turn towards the heads dormitories he pulled his cloak closer to him. When he reached the entrance he said the password to the painting of the mermaid, beautiful sunflower, Lily had made it up, James had thought it was beautiful. He headed in and went up the stairs to Lily's room. He saw the book and flipped through the pages curious as to what it was. It turned out that it was her journal. He knew it was wrong to read it, But he just couldn't help it, so he opened it to a page and read.

_Today I went to hogsmeade with Nathan Silliear, I don't really like him much he tends to be a bit clingy and overly aggressive. Very odd combination of thing's if you ask me. I saw James Potter there he was looking very handsome. I don't think he was there with a girl because I just saw him with his friends. Sometimes I think I may like him. But how could that be? We are so different. And he's always so arrogant. But there's just something about him. Christmas is in about a month._

James got very excited. Hearing that in her journal she said Christmas was in about a month made this a recent entry. He might have a chance with her after all. He continued to read.

_I wonder if I should get him a gift. It might be awkward. He always get's me something. Maybe I should this time. Hm I dunno. I guess that's all I have to say right now. Ill talk to you later then. _

_Lily._

And with that he shut her diary. He didn't need to read anymore He was very excited. Lily had just written this a couple day's ago. There happened to be another Hogsmeade visit coming up, a week from now for the students to get their shopping done. The day after that the students would be leaving for Christmas break. He wasn't going home, he never did on Christmas, his parents always jetted off without him to another exotic destination. This year's choice was the Amazon. He quickly excited the head's rooms. And headed back to the Gryffindor 7th year boys dorm. When he got there Lily was fast asleep. He accidentally tripped causing her to awake with a start.

"Oh Lily I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you, Sirius is such a slob!"

"It's alright."

"Here I brought you your book."

"Do you happen to have another blanket? I'm freezing."

"Here you can use my sweatshirt."

"oh alright."

"I'm going to go and eat lunch ill bring you something up after I am done."

"Alright."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

As the days went by and Lily was back to her normal self, she started to get her mean streak for James back. He was crushed and she felt bad to a certain extent.

The bell rang to go to potions and Lily bound out of class right as James passed and ran straight into him. They both toppled to the ground.

"Watch where your going Potter." She said as she picked herself up, while she looked down at him still lying on the ground.

"Oh sorry Lily." She scuttled off without another word. And his face was fallen as he stood up. _'Why does he have to be so nice to me. I cant very well be mean to him like this. Why did things have to change. Why did I have to start to fall for him. I just want to focus on my books and get out of here and start my life. I don't need another distraction. I cant like him. It's that simple. I cannot like James Potter.' _Those thought ran through Lily's mind as she ran off to Potions.

(James POV)

'_What could I have done wrong? I took care of her that night. Ive been nice to her since. I just don't know. Maybe I should just leave her alone completely and only talk to her when I have to. Im sure she'd like that.'_

"Yo Prongs, what's up with you? You look like someone died." Sirius said as he bound down the steps toward the dungeons.

"Nothing besides not knowing what I did to the love of my life to make her so mad at me, I thought I was doing good this year Padfoot."

"Lily."

"What about her?"

"Moony just the bucket of smarts I was thinking about to help our here Jamsiepoo."

"Huh?"

"James here is having some Lily problems, and doesn't know what he did wrong."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know Moony. Its like she hates me and I have no idea why. I thought I was doing good this year."

"I have an idea!"

"Oh no, Padfoot your ideas always seem to backfire. And James here is to stupid to notice how terribly wrong and twisted they are to say no."

"Oh shut it. Now I'm thinking that if James here get's a girlfriend, that his dear Lily pet will get excruciatingly jealous."

"Are you thick or what."

"James I hate to say it but padfoot might be right."

"That's right, I'm glad you have finally realized how big of a genius I really am." The Professor for Potions came bustling up to the door, unlocked it, and they all started to file in and take they're seats.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Lily POV

James was sitting in the head's common room in a big plush red chair, with his head hanging over a notebook and a pin writing furiously in his hand when Lily came in.

'_I wonder what he's up to.' _She thought as she went and sat down at a table. She knew he wasn't working on homework.

'They never work on homework it's a wonder they all have high grades. Insane even, how unfair. He must be up to something.'

James POV

_'So ill be mean back, get a new girlfriend, and act as though she's not even here. That should do the trick. She will be jealous and wondering what happened in no time. And then she will be mine in no time.' _He knew what he was doing was wrong but he didn't care.

"Hey James, Whatcha up to?" Lily asked as she jumped onto the couch.

"None of your business." He said and stood and walked up the his dorm.

'I know its so mean and I wish I didn't have to do it, But it's the only way I can get her to myself. She sat in awe while he left her in the dust.

"What's shoved up his ars."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

"Girls night!" Lily's best friends had bound into the heads dorms. she gave them the password. Lilix Santorini and Willow Taston. Lilix was tall with black hair that had a bright blue shine to it and she had piercing blue eyes that had gold around the outside of the pupils, she was a very exotic looking girl. Her tan was as golden as toast. Willow was very dainty looking, like a porcelain doll almost. Had long blonde hair, she was pail and had dark brown eyes. Lilix was a spitfire much like lily and willow was very shy and quite but defiantly loud when you got her riled up.

"Alright alright, but we need supplies."

"It's all good we can use the tunnel." Lilix responded no worry in her voice.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

So that night they all headed quietly down the corridors of Hogwarts to the tunnel.

"Hey did you guys hear something?" willow whispered as the walked down the winding dirt tunnel.

"Its probably just a mouse or something, c'mon." Lilix responded.

"Lex, How can you never be scared of anything I don't get it." Willow liked to analyze things.

"I'm just fearless!" She shouted.

"You guys what is that noise, it sounds like voices." Now lily was starting to think Willow was right.

"Jeese scardy cats c'mon." Lex turned around and headed back to see what the noise was.

"No, that's alright we'll just wait here.. ya know since ur so brave and all."

"Oh jeese, Fine!"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

So Lilix turned around and started walking towards the noise. The tunnel happened to twist and turn a lot so when she started walking Lily and Willow couldn't see her. And it was kind of dark so Willow couldn't see what she was walking into. BAM! She ran strait into none other than Sirius Black.

"AHHHHH!" She yelled a high pitch scream.

"AHHHHHHH!" As did Sirius.

"Black?" What, how did you know this tunnel was here. What are you doing?"

"Santorini? I didn't know you knew about the tunnel."

"Potter, Remus? You over there?"

"Yep." They both replied.

"Hehehehe I just got this awfully brilliant idea in my head for a very funny prank on my 2 best friends, would u like to help me?"

"Sure." Sirius laughed.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"I wonder what's taking her so long."

"Don't worry about it Willow, you know Lex, she's fine."

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. They heard a distant but very loud scream from the way lilix had walked.

"Oh my gosh!" They started running towards her.

"LILIX!" When they saw her lying on the dirt ground they looked around and saw three tall dark figures around her. Lily shot a curse at one, and hit him head on. Making him fall strait to the ground.

"LILY! Stop!" Lilix had suddenly shot up.

"Lilix!" What's going on.?

"It's Black, Potter, and Lupin. We were just messing with you, I didn't actually think you would curse him!"

"Oh my gosh!" She ran over to the one she had cursed, the other 2 where crowded around him. It was James. She didn't know what to do. She was horrified. She couldn't believe she had actually cursed him. And didn't know what she should do. So she ran. Willow shot after her.

"I'm so sorry James, I didn't actually think she would curse you."

" 's alright. Just a little shaken up, but I think I'm going to head back."

"No please don't. Its my fault this happened."

"No no no it's not because of the curse. Its something else."

"Huh what?" Lilix was way beyond confused.

"Look I'm going to trust you ok."

"Alright."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

"LILY?" Willow was still chasing towards the end of the tunnel. She got to the end and got out. Lily had to be around hogsmead somewhere. Then she saw her, Over on an old wooden bench, a blanket of crisp white snow already starting to cover up the bright redness of her hair.

"Lily?" She said as she walked up.

"I don't really know what to do."

"About what sweetie?"

"I'm falling for him."

"Huh? Who, James?"

"Yea…"

"Wow that's a huge shock." She said sarcastically.

"You knew..?"

"Well duh, me and Lilix both."

"Yea."

"What's so wrong about that?"

"Well.. Ive always had it all figured out. I don't want another distraction!"

"Lily, a boyfriends not all bad."

"I know, but I'm supposed to be mean to James! Were not supposed to be anything! Its supposed to be him liking me and me hating him!"

"Things change Lil and there's nothing you can do to stop ur feelings, you like who you like. Plain as that."

"I wasn't supposed to fall in love! Its not a part of the plan!"

"No but you can make it part of the plan, James is a good guy lily give him a chance." And with a large sigh something became very clear to lily. She would make James a part of her plan. And it would all be ok.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"I'm in love with lily Lilix, I know everyone just thinks I want to get in her pants or get with her because she wont let me, but I really am deeply in love with her. And she breaks my heart every day that she yells at me. And I think I have given up."

"Wow."

"Yea.. It sucks ars."

"No I mean wow as it, Lily likes you."

"How do you know?"

"Uh.."

"What?"

"I can sorta well. Listen to people thoughts and when they're talking it's like I'm there. Like right now Lily and Willow are sitting on a bench. And they're talking about how she loves you."

"Stop messing around, this is my heart you're dealing with."

"I'm serious, ive listened to you guys before, how else would I know Sirius has a crush on me?"

"What! No I don't!"

"Uh hu sure. I mean really who could blame you? I'm just that hot!"

"Lets not got conceited."

"You guys what should I do about Lily?"

"Follow ur heart."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Hey guys"

"Hey Lilix, Potter, Black, Remus." Lily said not looking up.

"Hey lily? Could I talk to you please?"

"Yea hold on."

"Hey guys?" Lily pulled Willow and Lilix over to the side.

"Yea?"

"What do I do?"

"Well considering I head all of that, he knows, and you should talk to him, Because he really loves you lily."

"You told him!"

"yep." She said with a satisfied grin.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You know."

"Yea."

"so.." Before she could say another word he planted his lips on hers with so much passion it was unbelievable, she had never experienced such a kiss before.

"ow."

"Sorry."

"No it's alright."

"So what now?"

"Well. We could try."

"Try what?"

"Try well.. Us."

"Really?" His face lit up with so much joy.

"I'm willing I guess."

"Well I don't want you to if you don't want to."

"No no it's not that. I'm just nervous is all."

"You shouldn't be. Why do I make you so nervous?"

"Because this isn't the way it's supposed to be."

"Why? Why can't it be?"

"I'm gonna try."

"Well just know that I lo-ike you very much and ill never let anything happen to you." He didn't want to say love because he was worried he might scare her away. He put his arms around her and gave her a very embracing hug. He felt like he was in heaven. When he looked down at her she had a tear falling down her face. He reached up with the rough pad of his thumb and wiped it away, then he grabbed her face very gently and kissed her.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMC

That night at the girls slumber Party

"Sooooooo Lily." Willow asked giggling.

"yeeeaa..?"

"Do kiss and tell." Lilix said.

"My Lovlies I don't do that."

"Awww cmon! Whats the fun in a slumber party if you don't talk about boys.."

"What about you Lilix, what happened with you and Sirius!"

"I don't know what your talking about."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The next few days went by fast. Lily was still trying in her "thing" With James. And Lilix and Sirius hadn't said anything more about what had happened that night. The days seemed to go bye and everyone had already done there Christmas shopping and everyone that was leaving was boarding the train today. Lily, James, Sirius, and Lilix were all staying Willow and Remus however was leaving.

"Hey lily."

"Hey James." They both happened to be sitting in the heads dorms in front of the fire.

"Lily?"

"Yea?"

"you know I haven't kissed you or anything since that night because I didn't know if you were ready. But boy do I want to. Do you think that would be alright?"

"Uh.. Yea sure." James leaned in a kissed her, Just a quick peck.

"Was that ok?"

"Yea it was great. Look James I'm sorry. I know I haven't been that great of a girlfriend. Its just I'm really nervous. I like you a lot. A whole lot. And I get nervous whenever you're around. I'm scared I'm going to do something that you're not going to like. Ive never really have a boyfriend ive actually liked."

"Lily, you shouldn't worry about doing something I'm not going to like. I like everything about you. Ive liked you for so long. Lily, I love you."

"I-I.. Love you too James."

"Wow I wasn't expecting that." And she kissed him. Passion erupted into the pair of them. And James knew that at that moment. Lily really wanted to be with him.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Hey homies reading my story, that's pretty cool.. n e way I just wanted to give ya some info.. sorry this was so like I got really bored so I just kept writing.. the next chapters prolly wont be this long unless you request it. Also.. Lilix Is often referred to as Lex. Other than that.. thank you very much for reading it and I hope you liked it. And if ya want review ;D…. +SunflowerChild+


End file.
